


You're So Pretty When You're Desperate

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Control, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: Laflams & Watersports.I'm not sorry.Set in one_golden_sun's Modern AU***CHECK THE TAGS FRIENDS***





	You're So Pretty When You're Desperate

John’s commute home had taken double the time it should have. By the time he was halfway home he was cursing his decision not to hit the bathroom before leaving the office. By the time the subway got to his stop, he wasn’t sure he’d make it all the way home. The elevator ride had never felt so long, and John had to press his hands to his crotch and squeeze his legs together, willing the elevator to go faster. 

The ding of the elevator reaching their floor was music in John’s ears. 

He bolted for the apartment, fumbled his keys, burst inside. Tripped over himself in his hurry to get his shoes off, only to be blocked from the hallway by Alex. 

Alex, crowding into him, walking him back until his back hit the wall. Alex, smug smirk on his face, eyes dark, leaning in, hands on either side of John’s head. Kissing John, licking deep into his mouth and pulling a whimper from John’s throat as he tried to wriggle away, pretty sure he was about half a second away from just pissing his pants. 

He managed to pull away from the kiss, breath hitching, squirming between the wall and Alex. 

“Alex, let me go, I gotta piss.”

Alex pulled back just enough to fix John with a look that made John’s gut twist with desire. Fuck. 

“Do you now?” Alex murmured. 

With a sudden flash of heat that seared through his body, John remembered back to a conversation he’d had with Alex, a few weeks back, where he’d mentioned the idea of watersports, just in passing, as something that sort of intrigued him. He’d thought nothing of it after that, until now. 

“Alex, please,” John whined, cheeks flushed scarlet, cock starting to thicken with interest at the way Alex was looking at him. 

Alex reached between them, cupped John’s cock and rubbed teasingly until John was on the verge of tears, hard, desperate, the pressure on his bladder only increasing with every passing second. 

“Don’t move,” Alex kissed him once more, deep, searing, and disappeared down the hall, left John alone in the room, desperate and turned on, one wrong move away from pissing himself, right there on the floor. 

He took deep breaths, tried to steady himself, tried to keep holding it back. Dug his finger nails into his palms and swallowed hard. Fuck. 

Alex returned a moment later, arms full. 

“Come on, John,” he breezed past John, into the kitchen, left John aching and needy and on the verge of losing control, alone. 

John swallowed hard again, wanted to please Alex, wanted to be good, could already feel the sweet surrender of submission stirring in his blood. He followed Alex into the kitchen, and blushed even darker at the sight of the old towel on the floor. 

“On your knees, baby boy,” Alex nodded at the towel, wicked gleam in his eye, cock hard and bulging in his jeans. 

John took a deep, shuddering breath, and nodded, sinking slowly to his knees on the towel, burning with shame, strung tight with the need to be good, to please Alex, wanted to do what Alex wanted, but oh god did he ever have to piss… 

He whined, low in his throat, and Alex smirked, coming around behind him. 

He lifted his hands obediently, let Alex strip his shirt off, felt too hot, too sensitive. Closed his eyes again, gritted his teeth. 

“Alex…” he whined, squirming.

“Hold still.” Alex swatted his side gently, and John tried to be still, tried not to move, not to squirm, not to wet himself right there on the floor. 

Alex took John’s wrist, guided it behind his back. Cool metal surrounded his wrist and the sharp sound of the handcuff closing made John’s blood heat and his stomach drop. 

“Alex,” he panted. Swallowed hard again when Alex took his other wrist, guided it behind his back, and snapped it into the cuff. Left John helpless, unable to hold himself, unable to press back against the unbearable need. 

Alex came back around to the front of him, used his foot to nudge John’s legs apart, knees spread on the towel, open, helpless. 

John looked up at Alex, mouth slightly open, cheeks hot, chest flushed, stomach tight. 

“Look at you. Desperate little slut. Are you gonna piss your pants, John? Can’t even wait for a bathroom, can’t even do that right?” Alex’s words hit hot and heavy, only made John’s discomfort grow, could barely think past the urgency. 

Alex reached over to the counter, settled the blindfold over John’s eyes. 

John whimpered, trembling as Alex fastened it tight behind his head. Licked his lips. Couldn’t see. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t do anything. 

Swallowed hard at the sound of the zipper on Alex’s jeans being tugged down. 

“Colour, John?” Alex’s voice softened again.

“Green,” John whispered. Wanted to be good. Wanted to please Alex. 

“Hah. Such a pathetic, desperate slut that you’ll risk wetting yourself just to get a taste of my cock. Good lord, Laurens, you’re so pathetic.” Alex pushed the head of his cock past John’s lips, slid his hand into John’s hair. 

John could barely focus, let his jaw go slack, let Alex fuck into his mouth, could barely get his brain online enough to try to stroke his tongue over the underside of Alex’s cock, so focused on just not wetting himself. 

Alex snorted a mean laugh, and forced his cock deeper, fucking into John’s mouth with shallow, rough thrusts.

“Can’t even suck my dick properly, you stupid, useless whore.” Alex fucked deeper, shoved his cock so hard and deep into John’s mouth that John gagged violently around him, and Alex laughed meanly.

“See. Pathetic.” Alex gave John’s hair a yank, fucked his mouth so roughly that all John could do was stay still, let Alex use him, and hope to god he hurried up and came. 

Hands stroked down his sides, making him jump. Laf. John flushed deeper, shame coursing through him like a powerful drug, tears streaking his cheeks as Alex fucked his mouth so hard he could barely breathe, obscene, wet sounds filling the room, Alex’s voice spilling groans and humiliating words. 

John choked on a sob, shaking with the effort of holding back, cock and bladder aching, knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, couldn’t be good, couldn’t please Alex, couldn’t even do something as simple as not wetting himself in the kitchen. 

He really was stupid, really was a dumb slut, not even good at sucking Alex’s cock – gagged again at another rough thrust, shivered at the way Laf’s hands played over his bare chest and stomach, tweaked his nipples, scratched gently at his sides. 

John could feel his control slipping, keened a desperate whine around Alex’s cock, breathing hard. 

Laf slipped his hand lower, palmed John’s cock, squeezed teasingly. John squealed, hips jerking back, trying to escape the pressure. 

“Told you to hold still. Stupid whore can’t even follow simple instructions.” Alex pulled his cock out of John’s mouth, string of drool and precome spilling over John’s chin. 

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of Alex’s hand, slick, wet sound of him jacking himself. Then a deep groan, and hot splashes of come over John’s nose and chin, dripping onto his chest and into his mouth, making him shake even more, face a mess of tears and come and drool. 

“Alex…” He whined, squirmed in Laf’s arms, shame burning bright inside him. He couldn’t hold it anymore, couldn’t think, couldn’t even get up because he knew the second he moved it would all be over. 

“Look at him, Laf. Dumb whore. What a disgusting mess he is. Can’t suck a cock properly, so desperate he can’t even keep still. What’s the problem, Laurens?”

Laf let him go, stood up, changed places with Alex so that Alex knelt behind him, pinched his nipple sharply, leaned in and hissed hot words in his ear,

“You can’t hold it, can you? Gonna piss your pants right here on the floor like you’ve never been potty trained. Fucking pathetic, useless little slut, what’s wrong John, can’t even do something that simple?”

Alex’s taunts seared through John, and then Alex slid his hand to John’s belly, just above his cock, and _pressed_

“Alex!” John wailed, control snapping. His face burned with humiliation, the rush of release making him sob. Piss soaked through his jeans, spilling onto the towel beneath him, his breathing hard and ragged as his head fell back onto Alex’s shoulder. Relief flooded his body, made his cock twitch even as shame burned hot through him. 

“I knew it. I knew you couldn’t do it, filthy, dirty, slut. Is this where you piss? On the floor? You’re so stupid, so pathetic, couldn’t even wait another minute for Laf to get off, just had to go and wet yourself right here…”

Alex hissed in his ear, kneading his stomach mercilessly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” John wailed, couldn’t do anything but ride it out now, soaked jeans clinging to his legs, knees spread, towel soaked beneath him. 

“Do you want to come?” Alex asked, little louder, mean undertone to the question. He dropped his hand lower, squeezed John’s aching cock through his wet jeans. 

“Please,” John whimpered, nodding, body shaking in Alex’s arms, felt on fire with humiliation and need. 

Alex snorted again, and Laf’s hand closed on his chin. 

“Tsk. Naughty boys who pee in the kitchen do not get to come,” Laf chided. 

John choked on a sob, didn’t think he could take anymore, his brain short circuiting. 

“Please, please, Daddy, Daddy, didn’t mean to, Alex made me, he made me,” John wailed, tears streaming down his face. His jeans were growing cool and uncomfortable, clinging to his skin. 

“No. You have been very naughty little one, not to wait. You know better. I am going to fuck your mouth, and after I come, we will see,” Laf stroked John’s cheek with his thumb, squeezed gently at his jaw, prompting. 

“Daddy! I need to come! Please let m-“ John’s sobbed protests were cut off by Laf’s cock, pushing into his mouth. 

John squealed again, couldn’t take it, needed to come, needed so much, was selfish, couldn’t even be good long enough for Laf to come, was just a dirty, useless slut, just like Alex said, just like Alex was still whispering in his ear. 

Laf kept a hold of John’s chin as he fucked into his mouth, cock sliding in and out on John’s spit and Alex’s come on his lips, slick sounds filling John’s ears. 

Alex kept his hand on John’s cock, teasing him through the soaked fabric of his jeans, making him squirm. 

“Hush little one, be good,” Laf chided, picking up his pace, cock stretching John’s jaw, pushing into his throat, making him gag again. 

Alex unzipped John’s jeans, pushed the soaked fabric down enough to pull his cock free. Wrapped his hand around, and squeezed again, making John’s hips buck, making John squeal. 

Laf paused. 

“Alexander. Be nice.”

Alex pinched John’s nipple sharply in response, and all John could do was whimper, mouth and throat full of Laf’s cock. 

“He’s just a dumb slut,” Alex retorted. 

Laf huffed impatiently, and resumed fucking John’s mouth, thrusts harder and faster, until his hips started to stutter, losing their rhythm, and John’s mouth was flooded with the taste of Laf’s come. Laf’s deep groan made his cock twitch in Alex’s hand, and he whimpered as he swallowed, Laf’s hips stilling, cock deep in his mouth as he pumped come down John’s throat. 

Laf pulled back, added another sloppy string of come and drool to the mess on John’s face and chest. 

“Thank you, mon cher. You may come now.” Laf’s thumb stroked his cheek again. 

John wriggled his hips, tried to fuck up into Alex’s fist, howled desperately when Alex just kept his hold.

“Alexander. Help him,” Laf snapped. 

With a huffy breath, Alex relented, stroked John quick and tight. 

“Come on you stupid little whore. Surely you can at least do this properly,” Alex hissed. 

John nodded, head loose on Alex’s shoulder, hips shoving up into his strokes. He was wound so tight it didn’t take long, one twist of Alex’s wrist, palm rubbing over the head of John’s cock and stroking back down, and John was coming with a wordless cry, pumping hot ropes of come over Alex’s hand, all over the floor, his whole body shaking. 

He sagged against Alex, boneless, liquid. Spent and exhausted, trembling all over. 

Alex reached up and undid the blindfold, tossed it back up onto the counter, and kissed the side of his head. 

“That’s my sweet baby. Good boy, you’re a good boy, so willing to try anything…” Alex murmured, sweet and soft, not a trace of meanness left in his voice. 

“I’m a mess,” John whimpered, turned his burning face into Alex’s neck to hide from the shame. 

“Mmm, you are, but god Jacky, you look so good like this, all torn apart, fuck.” Alex stroked his head, let John sag back against him, lean into him, trembling and shaking. 

Then Laf was back, reaching down and picking John up, cradling him close, kissing his forehead. 

“Hello little one. Let’s go have a bath, okay?”

John nodded, let his head loll loose against Laf’s shoulder, tears still streaking quietly down his cheeks. 

Laf carried him to the bathroom, set him down and carefully stripped his wet jeans and underwear off, let them fall. He picked John up and stepped into the tub, water perfectly hot and filled with bubbles, soothing lavender and vanilla scents heavy in the air. 

As they settled into the water, John curled against Laf, sniffled a bit, clung tight like he was afraid Laf would ever let him go.

“There we go, little one. You were so good, so sweet to let Alex and I use your mouth. You are the best boy, and we love you so much,” Laf murmured, holding John tight, kissing his head. 

“I’m not dirty? Not bad?” John whimpered. 

“Non, mon cher,” Laf hugged him a little tighter, rocked him gently. “You are not dirty or bad. You are perfect and wonderful and everything my heart could ever ask for.”

John sighed, relaxing in increments. 

Alex appeared, gathered John’s clothes, and disappeared again. 

Returned a moment later to kneel outside the tub and stretch to kiss John lightly.

“Can I wash you, baby boy? You did so good,” Alex murmured, all warmth, all love. 

John nodded, tucked his head under Laf’s chin and sighed a shaky sigh. His tears slowed as Alex carefully washed him clean, sleep creeping up on him in the warm afterglow.


End file.
